Simplify the expression. $(-4a^{3}-3a^{2})(6a^{2}-2a)$
First use the distributive property. $ - 4 a^3 (6 a^2) - 4 a^3 (-2 a) - 3 a^2 (6 a^2) - 3 a^2 (-2 a) $ Simplify. $ - 24a^{5} + 8a^{4} - 18a^{4} + 6a^{3} $ $-24a^{5}-10a^{4}+6a^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ {- 24a^{5}} {+ 8a^{4}} {- 18a^{4}} {+ 6a^{3}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { -24a^{5}} { -10a^{4}} {+ 6a^{3}} $